schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lex Luthor (Young Justice)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor ist einer der Hauptschurken aus der DC-Cartoonserie Young Justice. Er taucht als wiederkehrender und wichtiger Schurke in allen drei Staffeln auf. Luthor ist der CEO von LexCorp und einer er Anführer des Lichts. Während er dafür arbeitet, die Ziele des Lichts zu erreichen, setzt er dabei zeitgleich aber auch seine persönlichen Ziele und Interessen durch und kann dabei sogar global aufsteigen und zum U.N.-Generalsekretär werden. Zugleich hat er eine schwierige Beziehung mit Superboy, einem der Junghelden der Liga der Gerechten, da er diesen in seinen Laboren bei Cadmus Labs schaffen lassen hat. Biographie Vergangenheit Luthor ist ein reicher Philanthropist und der CEO von LexCorp. Während er in der Öffentlichkeit als respektabler Geschäftsmann angesehen wird, verkauft er heimlich High-Tech-Waffen seiner Firma auf dem Schwarzmarkt - unter anderem an die feindlichen Nationen Nord- und Südrhelasien. Zudem ist er einer der Gründungsmitglieder des Lichts und der Direktor von Cadmus Labs - einer LexCorp zugehöriger Forschungsinstitution. Dort ließ er für das Licht einen Klon von Superman aus dessen DNA herstellen. Dieser Klon, Match, war jedoch wahnsinnig und wurde daher in einem Stasis-Pod eingefroren. In einem neuen Versuch bestand der Klon nur zur Hälfte aus Supermans DNA - die andere Hälfte war menschliche DNA, die Luthor selbst spendete. Verhandlungen in Taipeh Am 7. September 2010 scheitert ein Friedensgipfel zwischen Süd- und Nordrelasien in Taipeh. Damit der Friedensprozess doch noch gelingen kann, wird Luthor als Vermittler herangezogen. Noch bevor seine Limousine vor dem Hotel, in dem der Gipfel stattfinde, zum Stehen gekommen ist, verübt die Liga der Schatten einen Anschlag auf sein Leben, der dank Red Arrow vereitelt werden kann. Nachdem die Attentäterin Cheshire gestoppt wurde, steigt Luthor zur Verblüffung der Umstehenden aus dem Wagen und offenbart sich als der Vermittler. Nachdem Mercy Graves bestätigt hat, dass es sich bei Red Arrow tatsächlich um Green Arrows ehemaligen Sidekick handelt, sorgt Luthor dafür, dass er freigelassen wird. Luthor bürgt für Roy, der aber klarstellt dass er keine Gefallen von Luthor will, da er genau weiß, was für ein Mensch er ist. Luthor gibt zwar zu, kein Engel zu sein, behauptet aber dass er in der aktuellen Situation tatsächlich auf der Seite des Rechts ist. Roy begleitet Luthor aber ins Innere, wo er behauptet dass er Beweise hat, dass Luthor sowohl Nord- und Südrhelasien mit Waffen versorgt und daher direkt von einem Krieg der beiden Staaten profitieren würde. Luthor entgegnet aber, dass Kriegseinnahmen Kleingeld im Vergleich zu den Milliarden-Einnahmen sind, die mit einem vereinten Rhelasien möglich wären. Zudem fragt er Roy, ob der Frieden zwischen den beiden Staaten nicht selbst dann eine gute Sache sei, wenn ein Halunke wie er selbst davon profitiere. Roy behauptet, dass Luthor diesen Tag vielleicht nicht mehr erleben wird, da Cheshires Attentat auf Luthor bedeutet, dass die Liga der Schatten seinen Tod will. Luthor antwortet nachdenklich, dass es zudem die Frage aufwirft, wer die Liga angeheuert hat. Luthor möchte Roy beauftragen, herauszufinden wer seinen Tod verursachen und den Friedensgipfel sabotieren will und als Roy entgegnet, dass er Luthors Blutgeld nicht will, antwortet Luthor amüsiert dass Roy es ja ohne Bezahlung machen kann, da er ja immerhin ein Held ist. Daraufhin wendet er sich von Roy ab und tritt auf die Führer von Nord- und Süd-Rhelasien zu. Nachdem sich Luthor in einer Verhandlungspause in sein Penthouse im Hotel zurückgezogen hat, sucht Roy ihn dort erneut auf. Obwohl Roy ihm berichten kann, dass sie Liga selbst auf Luthors Tod aus sind und dass neben Cheshire auch Sportsmaster und Ra's al Ghul in der Stadt sind, behauptet Lex dass ihn das eher weniger überrascht, da Ra's eine Art Konkurrent vor ihm ist. Er schlägt aber vor, die Sicherheit des Gipfels zu erhöhen und behauptet auch, dass sie Roy als Überraschung für die Liga nutzen können, da diese Roy für tot hält. Roy hat aber einen anderen Plan - er lässt sein Team ins Land bringen um ihn zu unterstützen. Als die Verhandlungen nun weitergeführt werden, werden die Gespräche von einem Bombenanschlag Cheshires unterbrochen, der aber dank Aqualad und Red Arrow keine Tode zur Folge hat. Die Explosion dient allerdings Sportsmaster und weiteren Kämpfern der Liga dazu, in das Gebäude einzudringen. Diese werden aber von Aqualad und Red Arrow bezwungen. Ein einziger Krieger verbliebt, der sich auf die rhelasische Delegation stürzt, aber von Mercy Graves getötet wird. Die begeisterten Anführer von Rhelasien zeigen sich fasziniert von der forschrittlichen Waffentechnologie, die Mercy dabei zur Schau gestellt hat und bedanken sich bei Luthor dafür, ihr Leben gerettet zu haben. Dieses Ereignis führt dazu, dass schließlich doch ein Friedensabkommen geschlossen wird, das in der Presse vor allem Luthor zugeschrieben wird. Luthor hat somit aber auch einen großen Einfluss auf die Zukunft Rhelasiens, da die neugegründete Nation sich durch ihre Waffenkäufe sehr abhängig von LexCorp macht. Nachdem die Delegationen abgereist sind, trifft sich Luthor mit Ra's al Ghul im Penthouse des Hotels, wo sie sich im Triumph zuprosten - Ra's' Anschläge waren von dem Licht organisiert worden und dienten allein dazu, Luthor als Helden darstehen zu lassen. Manipulation von Superboy Als Superman wegen einer Liga-Mission nicht auf der Erde ist, nutzt Lex die Gelegenheit. Er verwendet eine spezielle Frequenz, die nur Kryptonier hören können und nimmt damit Kontakt zu Superboy - der mittlerweile frei und ein Mitglied des Jungheldenteams ist - auf, den er bittet ihn in einem Park in Washington D.C. zu treffen. Lex nennt seinen Namen nicht, verspricht Superboy aber, dass die Reise es wert sein wird. Als Superboy einige Stunden später in dem Park erscheint, fährt Luthor in einer weißen Limousine vor. Er stellt sich Superboy vor und verrät, dass er der neue Vorsitzende des Projekt Cadmus ist, aber Superboy ist skeptisch. Er behauptet, dass er weiß wer Luthor ist und dass er weder für ihn noch für Cadmus arbeiten will. Superboy will sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, doch Luthor ruft ihm hinterher dass Cadmus einen weiteren Superklon erschaffen hat. Als er dies hört, macht sich der wütende Superboy sofort auf den Weg zum Labor, wo er tatsächlich einen geheimen Lagerraum voller neuer Genomorphs findet - unter ihnen auch ein Superman-Klon, Match. Während Superboy den dortigen Klon befreit - der ihn sofort angreift - beobachtet Lex Luthor das Ganze über Überwachungskameras. Er kontaktiert später erneut Superboy, dem er verrät dass Superboys DNS nicht vollständig kryptonisch ist, sondern mit menschlicher DNS versetzt ist. Daher besitzt Superboy keine vollständigen kryptonischen Kräfte, während Matchs DNS vollständig kryptonisch ist, was ihn aber instabil und verrückt machte. Luthor rät Superboy, Match so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten und lässt Superboy einige von Luthor entworfene Schilde - Plättchen, die Superboys menschliche DNA für etwa eine Stunde unterdrücken - aushändigen da er gegen Match sonst keine Chance hätte. Nachdem Luthor die Verbindung abgebrochen hat, erfährt Superboy von Dubbilex, einem Genomorph aus Cadmus, dass Luthor derjenige war, der die Schöpfung der Klone erst in Auftrag gegeben hat, was Superboy erkennen lässt, dass Luthor ihn ausgenutzt hat und vermutlich geplant hat, Match wieder in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Als Superboy von Dubbilex nach Genomorph City gebracht wird - einem friedlichen Rückzugsort für Genomorphs - kann Luthor den Standort der unterirdischen Stadt durch die Peilsender in der Dose mit den Schilden orten, die er Superboy gegeben hat. Dadurch ist es ihm möglich, die Stadt zu lokalisieren und Guardian, Mercy sowie einige Sicherheitsleute von Cadmus in die Stadt zu schicken und die dort Unterschlupf suchenden Genomorphs sowiewieder in den Besitz von Cadmus zu bringen. Match selbst wird wieder eingefroren. Daher ist Superboy ziemlich wütend, als er Luthor das nächste Mal im Park aufsucht. Er wirft ihm vor, das Klon-Projekt erst iniziiert zu haben und sowohl ihn als auch Match ausgenutzt zu haben um die Genomorphs wiederzufinden. Luthor antwortet, dass ein guter Geschäftsmann seine Anlagen eben im Auge behalten muss. Er offenbart Superboy zudem, dass die Hälfte seiner DNS - die menschliche Hälfte - von Luthor selbst abstammt und er somit eine Art Vater für Superboy ist. Als der zornige Superboy herumwirbelt und Luthor angreifen will, spricht Luthor den in Superboy einprogrammierten Befehl "Rote Sonne", der Superboy in eine Trance fallen lässt. Als er Stunden später aus dieser erwacht, ist Luthor bereits verschwunden. Santa Prisca Nachdem Superboy seinen letzten Schild eingesetzt hat, kontaktiert Luthor ihn zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt erneut auf ihrer Frequenz und lädt ihn nach Santa Prisca ein, um sich weitere Schilde abzuholen. Als Superboy dort eintrifft, ist Lex allerdings nicht alleine sondern in Begleitung von Queen Bee. Auf Luthors Geheiß treten auch Sportsmaster, Blockbuster sowie Bane und seine Söldner aus dem Dickicht des Dschungels. Als Superboy die Schurken um sich herum erkennt, erkennt er auch dass die Liga der Ungerechten gar nicht das Schurkenbündnis war, welches hinter all den Ereignissen der letzten Monate steckte. Superboy ruft konfrontierend, dass also Luthor und Queen Bee hinter allem stecken und Luthor antwortet, dass die Vorstellung zwar schmeichelhaft ist, dass sie aber noch weitaus mehr Freunde haben, die Teil der Sache sind. Als auch Miss Martian und Artemis aufgetaucht sind, die ihrerseits von Queen Bee und Sportsmaster an das Licht herangeführt wurden, antwortet Superboy dass er ebenfalls dabei ist, wenn Luthor ihm mehr Schilde verschafft. Grinsend behauptet Luthor, dass Superboy ein furchtbarer Lügner ist und schaltet ihn erneut mit dem "Rote Sonne"-Stimmbefehl aus. Die Gruppe teilt sich daraufhin auf um ihre Befehle zu befolgen und Luthor trägt Blockbuster auf, Superboy mitzunehmen. Allerdings offenbaren nun auch Artemis und Megan ihre wahren Seiten und attackieren die Schurken, während Superboy - dem der Rote Sonne-Befehl von Miss Martian aus dem Verstand getilgt wurde - aus seiner vorgetäuschten Starre "erwacht" und auf Luthor zustürmt. Schützend stellt sich Mercy Graves vor Luthor, doch bevor Superboy beide erreicht wird er von Blockbuster angegriffen. Als auch noch die restlichen Junghelden auftauchen, hebt Luthor die ohnmächtige Queen Bee, die von Miss Martian niedergeschlagen wurde, auf und ruft Mercy zu, dass es Zeit wird, zu gehen. Allerdings springt Aqualad vor Luthor aus dem Dickicht und schneidet ihm den Fluchtweg ab. Mercy fährt daraufhin ihre Energiekanone aus ihrem Arm aus und feuert auf Aqualad, der durch den Angriff zurückgeworfen wird. Mercy deckt Luthors Rückzug auch weiterhin, so dass Luthor mit Queen Bee die Insel in seinem Helikopter verlassen kann. Rocket nimmt zwar die Verfolgung auf, muss aber schnell zur Insel zurückkehren um ihren Kameraden im Kampf beizustehen. Nach dem Scheitern des Plans führt Ra's al Ghul Luthor, Queen Bee, Brain und Ocean-Master nach Cadmus, wo sie die Wissenschaftler und die Genomorphs ausschalten. Er warnt sie zudem, dass die Liga in Kürze eintreffen wird und sie daher nichts zurücklassen dürfen, was für sie noch von Bedeutung sein könnte. Neben Match, der von Monsieur Mallah fortgekarrt wird, beschließt Ra's dass sich auch der originelle Roy Harper noch als nützlich erweisen könnte. Beide werden daher in ihren Kryo-Pods verladen und fortgebracht. Angriff von Roy Harper Nachdem der echte Roy Harper fünf Jahre später aus einer Basis des Lichts befreit wurde und herausgefunden hat, was mit ihm geschehen ist, will er Rache an Lex Luthor nehmen. Daher taucht Roy am 21. März in Metropolis auf, während Luthor in seinem Büro gerade einige Unterlagen für das Licht unterzeichnet. Mercy informiert ihn über eine Memo darüber, dass Roy Harper sein Krankenbett verlassen hat, was Luthor interessiert zur Kenntnis nimmt. Als Roy fast im selben Moment von draußen mit einem Raketenwerfer auf Luthors Büro schießt, können Luthor und Mercy nur überleben, indem sie rechtzeitig hinter Luthors spezialangefertigtem Schreibtisch in Deckung gehen. Bevor sie das ausgebrannte Büro verlassen, öffnet Luthor noch seinen Tresorraum und rettet einen Koffer daraus. Luthor und Mercy begeben sich nun in die Tiefgarage, aber als Mercy sich Luthors Auto nähern will, wird auch dieses von Roy in die Luft gesprengt und sowohl Mercy als auch Luthor werden von den Füßen geworfen. Als Luthor erkennt, dass es Roy Harper ist, der sich ihm nähert, begrüßt er diesen freundlich. Er hilft auch Mercy auf die Beine - scheinbar aus Höflichkeit seiner Assistentin gegenüber - doch sobald Mercy wieder auf den Beinen steht, fährt sie aber ihre Energiekanone aus dem Arm aus und feuert sie auf Roy, wodurch sie ihn entwaffnet. Während Mercy Roy durch das Parkhaus verfolgt und versucht, ihn zu töten, ruft Luthor ihm hinterher dass Roy sehr gut ausgestattet ist. Er stellt klar, dass er sich dabei nicht auf Roys Waffen bezieht, sondern behauptet dass das Arsenal eines Mannes aus seiner Intelligenz, List und Willenskraft besteht - was Roy alles in vollem Maße besitzt. Luthor beobachtet den Kampf der beiden weiterhin, bis Roy plötzlich Mercys Arm absprengen und sie durch die Explosion niederschlagen kann. Besorgt ruft Luthor nach Mercy, doch Roy springt sofort auf ihn zu und bindet ihm das selbe explosive Seil um den Arm, mit dem er auch Mercy ausgeschaltet hat. Zornig ruft Roy Luthor zu, dass das Seil an seinem Arm ein von LexCorp illegal hergestelltes Detonationskabel ist und er somit Luthors eigene Technik nutzen wird um Luthor einen Arm zu nehmen, so wie Luthor ihm auch seinen Arm nahm. Luthor wirft ein, dass sie Roy damals immerhin betäubt haben, während Roys Methoden doch wesentlich brutaler sind. Roy erwidert, dass man erntet was man sät. Luthor pflichtet ihm bei aber fragt auch, ob Roy bereit für die Ernte ist. Als Roy sich umsieht, erkennt er dass er mittlerweile von Luthors Privatsicherheitsdienst umzingelt ist und sämtliche Männer ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. Luthor spricht weiter und behauptet, dass Rache ein Spiel für Verlierer ist und Roy seine daher nur unter Aufopferung seines Lebens nehmen kann. Als der Captain der Sicherheitsmannschaft fragt, ob Luthor will dass sie ihn erledigen, verneint Luthor dies und behauptet, dass er es vorziehen würde, auf Roys Entscheidung zu warten. Er verrät Roy, dass er stets vorbereitet ist und daher seit Roys Befreiung aus Tibet ihre Konfrontation erwartet hat und sich vorbereitet hat. Er wirft Roy den Koffer zu, den er zuvor aus seinem Büro gerettet hat, und fragt Roy ob er für Vergeltung oder Genugtuung gekommen ist. Da der Koffer eine High-Tech-Armprothese enthält, gibt Roy sich mit dieser zufrieden. Er nimmt den Koffer, woraufhin Luthor ihn ziehen lässt. Luthor und die anderen Mitglieder der Liga werden einige Tage später zu Black Manta - dem neusten Mitglied des Lichts - zugeschaltet, der ihnen seinen Sohn als loyalen Handlanger vorstellt. Bündnis mit dem Griff und Jungheldenteam In Kooperation mit dem Griff lässt Luthor eine Unterabteilung von LexCorp, LexCorp Farms, gründen und dort mit Alientechnologie, die er von dem Griff erhalten hat, in einer fortschrittlichen Anlage Nahrungsmittel zu produzieren. Als die Anlage von den Junghelden infiltriert wird und Roy Harper - nun als Arsenal bekannt - die verdeckte Operation beendet indem er einige Sprengsätze zündet um Luthor zu schaden, bekommen Luthor und Mercy dies aus Luthors Büro aus mit. Mercy will sofort zusätzliche Wachen herbeirufen, doch Luthor entgegnet, dass dies überflüssig wäre. Er rät ihr stattdessen, sich einfach hinzusetzen und die Show zu genießen. Tatsächlich erscheint kurz darauf Black Beetle in der Anlage und bekämpft die Helden. Nach dem Angriff begutachten Luthor und Vandal Savage den Schaden an der Anlage. Luthor offenbart, dass der Schaden minimal blieb und ihr Wertvollstes vollständig unberührt und unentdeckt blieb - die Griff-Limonade, mit der der Griff die Menschheit versklaven will. Dies wird allerdings von LexCorp heimlich verhindert, da diese ein Gegenmittel in die Limonade geben, ohne dass der Griff davon weiß. Luthor versichert Savage, dass die ersten Getreideernten bereits eingefahren wurden und dass die Griff-Limonade bereits auf dem Weg in einige Länder ist, um dort verkauft zu werden. Savage fragt nun auch, ob die Junghelden während ihres Angriffs eine Probe des Zusatzstoffes stehlen konnten und Luthor antwortet, dass sie wie geplant tatsächlich eine Dosis mitgenommen haben. Luthor behaupter schließlich, dass das Jungheldenteam durchaus erfolgreich war und dass das Licht endlich ein eigenes Team ausbilden sollte. Diese Gelegenheit bietet sich schneller als erwartet, da einige der Jugendlichen, die vor dem Griff gerettet wurden und die es satt haben, dass ihre neuen Fähigkeiten bei STAR Labs erforscht werden, ausbüchsen. Nachdem sie in einen Kampf mit Red Volcano verwickelt wurden, der von Luthor zur Ablenkung nach STAR Labs geschickt wurde, trifft Luthor die Jugendlichen am Busbahnhof. Er spricht sie an und verrät, dass er schon seit Wochen ein Auge auf sie hat und auch hinter dem Stromausfall steckt, der ihre Flucht erst ermöglichte. Luthor offenbart den Jugendlichen, dass Blue Beetle ein Agent des Griffs geworden ist und gibt zwar zu, auch mit dem Griff zusammenzuarbeiten und ihr Getränk zu produzieren, gesteht aber dass er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen ist, dass der Griff ihn für seine Zwecke benutzt hat. Luthor schlägt den Jugendlichen nun vor, dass er ihre Kräfte stärken kann, so dass sie die Kontrolle über ihr eigenes Schicksal ergreifen können. Tatsächlich schließt sich die Gruppe Luthor an. Das von Luthor gegründete Meta-Jungheldenteam beginnt in Taos, Werbung für die Griff-Limonade zu zerstören. Nach einiger Zeit kontaktiert Luthor sie aber und offenbart, dass er einen besseren Weg gefunden hat, den Griff dort zu treffen, wo es wirklich weh tut. Er gibt ihnen den Auftrag, den Kriegsplaneten zu infiltrieren, da dort Superboy und neun andere Junghelden von dem Griff überwältigt und gefangen genommen wurden. Um Superboy und die Helden zu lokalisieren, lässt Luthor der Gruppe eine Father Box zukommen und erklärt ihnen, wie sie die Father Box nutzen können um den Kriegsplaneten zu betreten. Nach ihrer erfolgreichen Rückkehr - gemeinsam mit Arsenal - erkennt das Meta-Team, dass Luthor sie nur benutzt hat um in der Ablenkung einen anderen Handlanger den Kristallschlüssel vom Kriegsplaneten zu stehlen. Daher sagen sie sich von Luthor los und lassen auch die Father Box zurück, um fortan ihr eigenes Ding durchzuziehen. Nach dem Griff Nachdem die Machenschaften des Griffs offenbart wurden, aktiviert Black Beetle als letzten Racheplan einige Magnetfeldunterbrecher auf der ganzen Erde, die - wenn sie voll aufgeladen sind - die Erde zerstören sollen. Während die Liga der Gerechten noch panisch überlegt, wie sie dies verhindern können, werden sie im Wachturm von Luthor kontaktiert, der die Frequenz des U.N.-Generalsekretärs nutzt. Luthor offenbart, dass er möglicherweise eine Lösung für das Problem kennt; einen Virus, der die Magnetfeldunterbrecher ausschalten dürfte. Er lässt der Liga diesen Virus zukommen. Zwar sind die Helden nicht unbedingt begeistert, mit Luthor zusammenzuarbeiten, doch ihnen ist klar, dass sie ihm in diesem Fall vertrauen können, da es sicherlich nicht sein Ziel ist, dass die Erde zerstört wird. Tatsächlich ist es den Helden durch Luthors Virus möglich, die Magnetfeldunterbrecher zu zerstören und die Erde somit zu retten. Nachdem der Griff von dem Green Lantern Corps verhaftet und von der Erde gebracht wurde, kann Luthor von seiner Zusammenarbeit mit der Liga der Gerechten profitieren. Da U.N.-Generalsekretär Tseng, der den Griff erst auf die Erde gelassen hatte, nach dem Fiasko entlassen wurde, wird Luthor als der beste Mann gehandelt, seine Nachfolge anzutreten. Galerie LexVerärgert.png|Lex ist verärgert LexRoy.png|Lex spricht mit Roy Harper LexAbschluss.png|Lex während der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags Lex, Klarion, Brain, Savage.png|Lex mit Mitgliedern des Lichts LuthorTrifftSuperboy.png|Lex trifft Superboy LuthorErwartetSuperboy.png|Lex erwartet Superboy bereits LuthorBeeMercy.png|Lex mit Queen Bee und Mercy LuthorUndBee.png|Lex und Queen Bee LuthorTrägtBee.png|Lex rettet Queen Bee LichtInCadmus.png|Lex und das Licht bei Cadmus Labs LuthorBeobachtetRoyKampf.png|Luthor beobachtet Roys Kampf mit Mercy LuthorBietetEntschädigung.png|Luthor bietet Roy eine Entschädigung LuthorWillAbwarten.png|Luthor wartet ab Navigation en:Lex Luthor (Young Justice) Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Young Justice-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Erfolgreich